darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruin
Ruin is War's mighty steed. After War's imprisonment, Ruin was captured by Demons in the Ashlands, where he was pressed into servitude by the lead Demon. War frees Ruin after defeating its captor and mounts it after regaining its trust. Appearance Ruin resembles a large fire and smoke shrouded Clydesdale or Ardennes horse, and other such heavily built horses. In Darksiders II, Ruin's counterpart, who is ridden by Death, is named Despair. Gameplay War can ride Ruin through the open-world of Darksiders, but is not available at the beginning of the game. Once reunited with War, the horseman can summon his phantom steed whenever he pleases, with Ruin bursting out of the ground. Ruin can be summoned and dismissed quickly, which can assist its master with combos. War is reunited with Ruin in the Ashlands, where previously he had to use the Chronomancer ability to evade Ashworms, War can now outrun and even defeat them, including The Stygian. Ruin is even capable of phasing through objects, such as the ground for easy summoning or large monsters, allowing War to finish them off. Ruin also adds a heavy boost to War's melee attack, killing enemies much quicker than on foot. Ruin also gives War a higher jump. When War dismounts off Ruin, he leaps off the saddle and Ruin returns to the Earth. This can be compounded with War's double jump and Shadowflight, allowing him to reach higher platforms and cross greater distances. Ruin is also able to catch War when he begins to fall. This is done by summoning him midair. Attacks Ruin also has a powerful boost and stomp attack. The boost allows him to cross great distances in a short amount of time, but can only do so five times in succession before needing to refill, which occurs automatically. To boost, simply press RB/R1. The stomp attack is done with the Y/Triangle button and shatters the ground beneath him with a fiery blast, but can only be activated while ruin is stationary. Achievements * Once War obtains Ruin, the Achievements & Trophies Reunited is unlocked. * Ruin is also needed to unlock Dark Rider. * Ruin is also needed to unlock Horseman. Trivia * According to the game developers during an E3 interview, the name Ruin is not mentioned in the Bible, but rather decided upon by the developers, so Ruin would not be known as "The Red Horse" throughout the game, and was also decided on the opinions that "It just sounds cool" or "What follows after War, but Ruin?". *Some fans were not pleased with how long it takes to acquire Ruin in the first Darksiders. Because of this, Despair, Death's horse, was made available from the start of Darksiders 2. :*However, some fans expressed their thought in favor of acquiring Ruin later in-game, as it felt "earned". * On Ruin's neck, the markings appear to spell the word 'CAGE.' * Ruin's hind legs also bare the same mark on War's face. Video Gallery DarksidersPC 2011-04-28 11-46-22-72.jpg Ruin_symbol_darksiders.png|Ruin's symbol or sygil. de:Ruin Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders Passive Abilities Category:Phantom Horse